


the blackwatch job

by suzukiblu



Series: McGenji AU Week [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Leverage Fusion, First Meeting, M/M, Young Genji Shimada, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzukiblu/pseuds/suzukiblu
Summary: Genji grew up being trained to help lead a criminal empire he had no interest in leading and barely made it out by the skin of his teeth, and with a lot more scars than he used to have. He really hadn’t had any intention of ever being involved in any of that again--he wanted to live his life the way he wanted to live it.Then he met Gabriel Reyes, and Gabriel Reyes had a grudge.





	the blackwatch job

**Author's Note:**

> Day four, Crime AU. I know I already did one fusion for this week but every time someone asks for a crime AU my brain goes _straight_ to Leverage.

Genji grew up being trained to help lead a criminal empire he had no interest in leading and barely made it out by the skin of his teeth, and with a lot more scars than he used to have. He really hadn’t had any intention of ever being involved in any of that again--he wanted to live his life the way he wanted to live it. 

Then he met Gabriel Reyes, and Gabriel Reyes had a grudge. 

“Why should I help you?” Genji asked, raising an eyebrow at the man. 

“We have money,” Reyes said, and, well--Genji did kind of need that. It was a _little_ harder to get by as a petty thief than as the second son of a major syndicate. 

Not that his style of thieving was _petty_ , of course. 

“I’m listening,” he said, and that was how he ended up involved in somebody’s criminal empire after all. No one expected him to run this one, though, so he didn’t really mind. Also, it was _quaint_ , because Reyes wasn’t exactly running an empire so much as he was herding cats. There was Sombra, the hacker; Moira, their back-alley doctor; Amelie, the grifter; and there was McCree, the hitter--and Genji’s personal favorite. 

“Hey, cowboy,” he said with a grin, and McCree grinned right back at him. 

“Eyes up front, you two,” Reyes said, and proceeded to give them the run-down of the job. It was easy, in and out stuff: the important part was they were going to get paid a _lot_ for it, and, incidentally, it was going to screw over the insurance company that had screwed over Reyes. Genji didn’t really know the story, just that it’d apparently been bad and when McCree had mentioned it, Reyes had just about taken his head off. 

None of _his_ business, so whatever. 

The job went off without a hitch, smooth as butter. Genji even got an excuse to take his shirt off in front of McCree, and McCree himself got to do some very impressive hitting when a few guards broke their usual patrol pattern. Amelie distracted the rest of the guards, Sombra transferred the files, Moira stitched up McCree, and they all parted ways with each other and waited for the money to come in. Butter. 

Genji waited five minutes, then did an about-face to intercept McCree. For most people, he’d wait around a corner; for a hitter of McCree’s quality, he waited _at_ the corner. McCree raised his eyebrows at the sight of him, but kept heading his way. 

“Thought this was one show only, no encores,” McCree said, and Genji smirked at him as he grabbed him by the shirt and reeled him in. 

“I already forgot your name,” he replied lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr!](http://suzukiblu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
